


The fallen

by carrigadrohid_louch_mermaid



Category: The Fall (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrigadrohid_louch_mermaid/pseuds/carrigadrohid_louch_mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm happy to finaly be able to post this on my own acount as it is written by me. I'm sorry it took so long to write an ending, and i hope you like it.<br/>When Tom Anderson agreed to work with Belfast finest he couldn't foresee falling in love with the most hunted serial killer: Paul Spector......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the bullet entered his side Tom couldn't think of anything else but the pain. An all-consuming pain. He fell down, banged his head against the cold, hard asphalt and for a second it looked like the world just stopped moving, he heard yelling, shooting, running and screaming. He wanted to close his eyes. But the screams of the man next to him brought him back to his senses. He turned his head, and saw how Paul tried to grab his abdomen. His eyes searching for help, starring into Toms. Paul and his hand where still cuffed and he felt Paul squeezing, but there was nothing Tom could do. So much blood, Tom tried to get up but a woman's hands held him down. The handcuffs were removed and he felt himself being dragged away from Paul. He turned his head and saw Stella bend over Paul, pushing the wound to stop the bleeding. Blood seeped between her fingers and the only thing Tom could think was keep your filthy hands of him and on that exact moment, he realized, fully realized what he thought. He had feelings for a serial killer. He whispered Paul's name and the world turned black.

When he regained consciousness, he was at the hospital. His worried sister staring at him. "hey, there Squird", he said.She shook her head. "I thought I lost you, Tom", she cried: "I really thought I lost you".He placed a little smile on his face. "I'm not planning on dying on you." He joked: "Look at me, still alive and kicking". There was soft knock on the door. "Come in," His sister said. The door opened and Stella wandered in. Tom looked at his sister and whispered: "You better leave us Gail, I think it's private police stuff the boss wants to talk about." Gail noticed the hardening of his jawline, but she just turned around and said nothing.DCI Stella Gibson approached his bed keeping her head bowed so their eyes would not meet. This is not the Stella he knew. this was a defeated Stella,a weak Stella, almost a human Stella."How are you feeling?" she asked in a shaky voice. Tom snorted."How do you think I feel Ma'am."he replied: "I have two bullet holes in my body, so I must admit I'm not feeling like getting up and having a jig." Stella grabbed the chair and shoved it next to his hospital bed, clearing her throat as she continued. "Paul is critical, the doctors are not sure he will make it, he lost a lot of blood and his liver is hit". Tom closed his eyes and let her words sink in."He's a strong man." he answered: "He will make it through this, he will be all right."Stella looked at him. "Yes, maybe." She answered: "We must hope so, he can't avoid his punishment, he can't die before justice is done". Tom swallowed. "Yes." He said: "Justice,."  
Stella softly rubbed his forearm. "You make sure you get well soon Tom." She said: "I need you to be there when he gets put down." She bent over him and her lips brushed his, but he turned away. "Been there, done that, Stella", he said: "You do not have to pretend you have one shred of feeling for me, we had fun, but it ends here". Stella looked at him, like a wounded deer. She quickly turned around and stormed out of the room, closing the door with a loud bang.

Tom sank back into his pillow and closed his eyes, alone with his thoughts. He had to see Paul, he needed to know how he was doing, he needed to see the man with his own eyes. He bit his lip, just what the hell was he thinking, where did those thoughts come from? He couldn't have feelings for a man, he wasn't gay or anything, at least he didn't think so. But why was he drawn to Paul? Maybe whilst questioning him, he might have been a little bit distracted by the shape of Paul's mouth, or the twinkle in his eyes, or the way he pulled his nose when he disagreed with something Tom said and yes, he smelt really good in the car when he arrested him and yes, he might have liked to touch him and dominate him while he forced him into the police car, he even liked it when his hand was cuffed to his, feeling the warmth of his hand and yes, Paul even teased him with the fact that he slept with Stella, he noticed the jealous undertone in Paul's voice with that one. Tom sighed. This was just so messed up, there is no way, no bloody way he could fall in love with a murderer.

That night, Tom slipped out of bed wearing the sweatpants and slippers his sister brought him, he felt a little light headed, the wounds in his side were throbbing, not really painful but very inconvenient. How on earth was he going to make it to the other side of the hallway? Quietly he opened the door to his room and peeked. The hallway was deserted and only night lights where burning which made the hallway a bit dark “greyish,” he thought. Slowly he slipped out of his room, towards Paul's room, the policeman standing guard was nowhere to be seen, which was great because he had no intention of answering annoying questions. His hand was a little shaky when he opened the door. He saw Paul, lying on the bed, looking pale, with tubes and wires everywhere. The breathing machine made a puffy sound, in a steady pace, it almost sounds like a mantra. He approached his bed, looking at the man balancing on the brink of death, frowning he brought his face closer. He could see the little lines around Paul's eyes, he even felt the slight brush of his beginning scruffy beard against his cheek. It made his body feel tingly. He whispered in Paul's ear: "You tricked me you bastard, you tricked me and played me, you knew how I felt for you long before I did, that's why you let yourself get caught, didn't ya". He swore he saw a slight flicker appearing in the corner of Paul's mouth. Must be a trick of light he thought to himself. Suddenly Paul's hand grabbed the edge of his trousers, pulling him closer, he fell over the bed, staring into Paul's cold blue eyes. The eyes of a predator, piercing into Toms. The tube in his throat made it impossible for Paul to talk, but Tom understood what he was trying to make clear. Tom knew he was trapped and could not escape from the man's claws, not that he wanted to. Paul's hand closed itself around his wrist squeezing, so hard it hurt. "You're hurting me you sick Bastard", Tom yelped. Paul's lips formed into a smile, and Tom knew that was exactly his intention, to hurt him. He knew how the man got his kicks when he saw people hurt, he knew how Paul felt when he hurt someone. He knew how much Paul needed it, to hurt someone, it was like a drug to him. Finally Paul let go of his wrist. Tom could see a red stripe forming where Paul had gripped him. That was going to be black and blue in the morning, he couldn't understand how a man as injured as Paul was could still have so much strength, he shivered as he imagined what he was like on full health. He realised this was a very, very bad idea, a dangerous idea. Tom knew he had to back off, and get out, but something just pulled him to this man, something inside him was awakened, a hunger he never felt before. he wanted to know how Paul felt, how he tasted, what it was like being dominated by him. He realised Paul was staring at him with the same hunger in his eyes..Tom never felt more exposed, more vulnerable as he felt at this very moment. Ashamed he turned away from Spector. Paul made a growling sound and grabbed his forearm, forcing him to bend over, forcing him to look at him. "No", Tom whispered with a trembling voice: "No I can't, and you know why. You are a murderer, a monster, an animal. We are opposites, I'm an officer of the law, I'm the good guy here, I despise you, I hate you with every fibre in my body". The corner of Paul's mouth pulled up a little,, the look in his eyes telling Tom he was fooling himself. Spector knew exactly what was in Tom's mind, he knew how much Tom ached for him, he knew what secret was hiding in the dark corners of his mind. He pulled Tom closer, and he could feel the warmth of Spectors body against his chest, could feel the pale skin, just above his hips. It made his cock twitch. He swallowed and licked his lips. A movement Spectre most appreciated apparently. Touching tom's lips with his fingertips, a soft gentle brush, so light, Tom thought he was imagining it, but the arousing feeling that welled up within his crotch area told a different story.  
He pulled away from Paul. He couldn't do this, turning around and without a single look at Paul he left the room. 

The officer standing guard jumped up from his chair. "Sir!" he startled "I didn't know you were in there, why were you in there anyway?" Tom just growled: "I just wanted to see how the Bastard was doing." The guard opened his mouth to say something but Tom just walked towards his own room. He closed his door and sank to his knees. His body felt feverish, his cock fully hard, he put his hand in his pants and rubbed his penis. Paul's image appeared in his mind, his breath accelerated while he masturbated himself, he chewed on his lower lip panting and trembling by his own hand. He felt he was close, really close, his hand sticky with his own pre-come. A few more strokes and he came fast and hard. That never happened in his life, not like that. Shivering and trembling whilst the last shocks of his orgasm raged through his body. He realised it was Spector's name he yelled. It grossed him in some way.  
He dragged himself to the primitive hospital bathroom. Still shaky on his legs he looked at his own face staring back from the mirror, he looked like a mess, pale, almost transparent and big blue circles under his eyes, sweaty and sticky, filthy. He turned on the tap and removed his ruined trousers throwing them in the corner of the small bathroom,, the flannel felt cold against his hot skin. He washed himself from head to toe, not easy with a big bandage wrapped around his mid section, he took his razor and attacked his stubble beard, it made a rasping sound as he removed the facial hair, looking in the mirror he saw his hair was sticking in all directions but it had to wait until the morning. With all the action so far he felt exhausted. He just crawled into his bed, not paying attention to the fact he was completely naked and as soon as his head hit the pillow he fell into a dreamless sleep. His breathing steady and calm his body completely relaxed. That's how his superior officer found him in the morning.

Someone whas Shaking his shoulder, to wake him up. "What." Tom growled: "Just five more minutes." Jim Burns snickered. "Tom.” He said: "Wake up." Tom finally opened his eyes, he faced JIm. "What?" he asked. "And you didn't even bring breakfast?" Jim laughed. " There is some good news, Anderson." he said: "Spector is going to make it, the doctors even had him disconnected from the machine." With a shock Tom sat up straight. "Yeah?" He said"That's good news indeed." He cleared his throat. Jim looked at him.“Are you all right Anderson?" He asked. Tom nodded."As far as you can be all right, being shot down 'n all." He joked. Jim nodded."You got us all scared there for a moment Anderson, what the hell where you thinking, not to wearing a bulletproof vest?" He said. Tom shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know", he said: " We were in the middle of the woods, I didn't think it was necessary." Jim laughed."I don't think I need to remind you that was very, very bad thinking of you,, but I'm glad you are still among us. You are one hell of an officer Anderson, and I would hate to lose good colleagues, especially the ones who know their job." He patted Tom on the shoulder and left.  
The door opened again and a nurse brought him his breakfast, which was nothing special. Coffee and tea, a bowl of cornflakes, a jug of milk, two slices of brown bread, a jar of marmalade and a yoghurt, strawberry flavour. Tom really felt hungry so he attacked the plate with vigour. His mind was dwelling off to last nights events, was that even real? Or did he just dream it? But feeling the sheet against his naked skin made him see it wasn't a dream at all. "Shit." He thought to himself: "I must get rid of those trousers, before things get really awkward." He took a sip from his coffee and grimaced, it tasted horrible, not like the coffee he made himself. "God, I hope I can go home soon." He sighed, the door opened again and Stella entered.  
"Good morning Anderson." she greeted and Tom nodded. With a stiff voice he said: "Morning, Ma'am." Stella lifted her eyebrows. "Are you going to stay stand-offish like you are right now, or can we just act like grown ups?" She asked in her usual voice with a tone that broke no opposition. Tom chewed on his slice of bread, shrugging his shoulders. Stella took the plate away from him and sat on the side of his bed, pushing him back into his pillow, her nails tracing the hairs on his belly, following the line until she reached his pubic hair, she smiled as she found out he was completely naked. She brought her mouth onto his, and kissed him, Sharply. Her hands were all over his body, her nails digging into his flesh, she bit into his neck, so hard she almost brought blood, licking and nibbling his ears, giving small kisses along his chest. she nibbled on his right nipple, biting the rosy button, making him curse, her hand found his cock, already half hard, she stroked and scratched his balls making him insane with want, she knew how to play him. He made some strange guttural sounds and she swore she heard him begging her, he moved his hips in jerking movements as she closed her hand around his cock, jerking him off. Kissing him hard on his lips, biting his lower one, forcing him to give her access to his mouth. She gave him a deep intoxicating kiss, her tongue sliding along his, he felt like he was choking. He grabbed the mattress as she kept stroking his cock and he felt the heat building up in his loins, he groaned she shoved away the sheet and admired his full hard cock, she took him into her mouth, setting her teeth into the soft flesh. Tom jerked his hips, the muscles in his loins visibly pulsing. He imagined it was Pauls mouth he fucked, his movements became bolder, more aggressive, as he thrust into Stella's mouth. She struggled to get loose, but he held her head in place, a few more thrusts and he came, deep down her throat, making her swallow his come, the image of Spector burned on his retina.

He sank back onto his mattress, eyes closed, his breathing rasping and fast. he didn't even bother to look at Stella, he just turned around as she headed for the bathroom, he looked towards the wall, what was wrong with him, ever since he first got into contact with Paul he felt like he was changing into this completely different person. An ass. He looked at Stella as she gurgled her throat. He wondered how it would feel to grab that throat with his two hands and just squeeze. Would she beg, would she cry? Would she try to get lose? He was scared of his own thoughts ever since they happened. She returned to the room  
"Look Tom,” she started. He interrupted her with a simple, short cold....  
"Get the fuck out,” Was all he could manage to say. He knew she stared in shock, tears welling up, he broke her and he just loved that feeling.  
He didn't mean to be such a prick, just felt something changing within him, He got up needing some fresh air and took his clothes and got dressed. Luckily he had a fresh t-shirt. his jeans had some blood spatters but they weren't so visible, he took his leather vest, he was glad he left it in the car the day of the shooting.  
Opening the door of his room, he looked into the hallway and noticed the guard before Spector's door was gone. The chair was empty, would he do it? Before he could blink he was already on his way towards Paul's room. Knocking on the door and opening it he was greeted by a hoarse voice and to his surprise he saw Spector sitting straight up in his bed, still pale and looking like death warmed up, but better than the night before. Spector examined him with a smirk on his face. "Look what the cat dragged in." He said, still with that gravel sounding voice: " The best looking DS of Belfast, even after a date with death itself.”


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah." Tom answered, "and who's fault is that? Paul stared at him, his mouth half open.  
"I didn't pull the trigger Anderson," He smirked,"Neither did I force you to come along." Tom laughed.  
"Always innocent, aren't you Spector." He sneered, "if you didn't play fucked up as in I want to kill some brunettes, I wouldn't have had a reason to be there." Spector kept looking into his eyes. holding Tom's gaze, it made Tom feel really uncomfortable and nervous. Spector was checking him out from head to toe. "Well," he finally spoke, "Stella's little puppy become a grown-up watchdog." He let out a cold derisive laugh. "That's the effect she has on the men she beds," he continued, "they go to sleep with her as boys and they wake up as men. Tell me Anderson, was she good, did she make you feel special, come on Tommy, how does she kiss, did you like it?" Tom frowned.  
"This was a mistake." he whispered: "There is just no way to have a serious conversation with you." He moved towards the door, ready to leave.  
"Tom." Paul said with a compelling voice, "I wan't to know how you kiss."  
Tom hesitated, did Spector just say that? Did he mean what he just said? Or was he just pulling my leg?  
Tom turned around and looked at Spector with a questioning look in his eyes. "What?" Paul asked:  
"Don't you understand English all of a sudden?" Tom opened his mouth to reply but he closed it. No way that Spector was going to put him in a corner. He just took all his courage and moved slowly over towards Paul and without any hesitation or self-preservation he pressed his lips on Paul's. He felt how Paul answered his kiss, his hands on the back of Tom's head, pulling him closer. Tom had never kissed a man before, but he must admit, the scruff on Paul's face, the roughness, it was far from unpleasant. Paul placed his other hand around Tom's waist, deepening the kiss. The DC felt how Spector shoved his hand under his t-shirt, stroking his spine, his other hand ruffled through Tom's thick curly hair, pulling it. Tom felt lost within his grasp. Spector pulled the younger man on top of him, his lower body against Tom's, rubbing, suddenly he pushed Tom away. "You reek of her."he said, "her stench hangs all over you."

Spector grabbed Tom by his throat, a dangerous animal glance appeared in his eyes. Tom gasped for air, his hands around Paul's wrists, trying to free himself. "I don't want you anywhere near her again." Paul warned viscously. "I don't want you to even look at her." he kept Tom in his iron grip, Tom gasped desperately for air, his vision started to get blurry. He felt his body go slack. his head felt thin from lack of oxygen. his arms fell limp down. looked Paul in the eyes, a pleading look in his, finally Spector let go of his throat. Tom coughed and spluttered, gratefully filling his lungs with air. "You are really an asshole," he told Paul with a raspy voice. "You almost strangled me, you insane bastard." He rubbed his sore throat. Paul grabbed the collar of Tom's shirt, so they were face to face. Staring into Tom's eyes and whispered with a low voice: "Just so you know, I never share my property." Tom knew Spector meant it. "Now" Spector continued, "go and clean yourself up my puppet, you look like a mess. Chop chop." he clapped his hand when he said chop chop. Tom frowned, how did someone change from furious to cheery so fast?  
Tom wanted to get up but Paul brought their faces close again, and pressed his lips aggressively and hungry on Tom's. His tongue plundering his mouth. Tom just couldn't resist him, he wrapped his arms around Spectors neck, their crotches pressed together. Tom could feel how Spector got hard. Paul's slipped his hands into Tom's jeans, cupping his firm ass. they dry fucked each other, rubbing and pressing, heat building up between them. Paul bit his neck, his teeth sank into the soft flesh making Tom moan, but something in the back of his head told him they had to stop before someone entered the room. He detached himself from Paul, his chest going up and down from his heavy breathing. "Not now." he groused, "not here, to dangerous." Paul cleared his throat, his lips swollen from kissing.  
“Yeah," he said. "We don't want that to happen do we.” Tom shook his head. "No", he whispered. "We don't." He pulled his clothes smooth and put the collar of his leather vest up to hide the love bites Paul gave him. Heading for the door he heard Spector say "I'll see you laterAnderson." Tom nodded and left. Back in his room he looked in the mirror, checking out his throat, blue bruises already starting to appear. How on earth was he going to explain this if someone noticed? He hadnt even got a scarf or anything. “Bugger” he thought, “real bugger.”

A Knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts. "Shit." He thought: "Shit!" The door opened and his Sister entered.  
"Tomsy?"she asked, "are you here?"  
"Erm, yeah", he answered, "I'm in the bathroom, just a sec." He quickly stripped of his clothes, and made his hair wet under the tap. he wrapped a towel around his waist and the other around his shoulders, hiding the bruises in his neck. He entered the room and hugged his sister. "How are you, squird." He asked, cheery as possible.  
"I'm fine." Gail answered, "Just a bit tired, I haven't slept that well".  
"Oh!" tom laughed: "Did you finally find yourself a bloke?" His sister shook her head.  
"No, it's just, the latest events aren't so significant, on the contrary." Tom nodded slightly. "I know Squird, I know." He said. He noticed the sports bag she had with her, following his gaze. "I got you some fresh clothes, your laptop, some books and your favourite cookies." she smiled. He opened the bag and let out a sigh of relief. She brought his favourite grey turtle neck sweater. and American chocolate crisp cookies. He grinned. "You know," He said to Gail. "These would taste great with a good cup of strong coffee. The mushy crap they serve here is undrinkable." His Sister smiled. "I'm sure they will let you go home soon, Tomsy" she said. "The doctor says you are healing pretty fast." He took a bite from his cookie. "I hope so." he said. "Cause this doing nothing the whole day thing is really getting on my nerves." His sister smirked.  
"You always were a jump in the field guy." Tom laughed out loud. "Yes." he said: "I know, the words relax, calm down, vacation just isn't suitable for me."  
His sister got up. "I have to go, Tomsy." she said: "You know I don't like to take the bus after dark." Tom nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow, Squird." He said whilst giving his sister a big hug. "And thank you for the clothes 'n all." She kissed him on the cheek.  
"Anytime, big brother." She said. She took her handbag and closed the door behind her.

Tom sank on the edge of his bed, sorting all the thoughts running through his mind. All right, so he had feelings for Spector, which was first of all, a man and second, a murderer. Third, probably not right in his head and fourth, his natural enemy. He paced up and down the small room. Paul had a strong attraction that Tom could not resist, which made him Spectors puppet on a string, basically. He didn't know anything about love between men. Taking his laptop and thanking his Sister in his head for bringing it, Tom turned it on, nothing wrong with searching the net right? He typed in gay sex and picked the first thing he saw on the screen. It wasn't really a turn on that was for sure, first of all, 2 fat hairy man sucking cock wasn't really his thing. the second one was a young boy and a dildo, not interesting and certainly not educative. The third were 3 men in bed, not his cup of tea. Tom sighed and closed his laptop. He laid down on his bed, his arms crossed behind his head. He had better take some rest, all that walking and doing made the wounds in his side hurt again. He closed his eyes. Yes, some rest didn't sound so bad.  
A few hours later he was awakened by a soft sound. The room was dark, how long has he slept? The sound of the voice into his ear made him jump. He looked besides him and saw Spector sitting next to him. "Finally awake sleeping beauty?” The man asked, "You look so peaceful when you are in a deep sleep." Tom tried to sit up but Paul crawled on top of him, pushing him down into the mattress. He sat heavy on Toms legs, like a cowboy on a horse. Paul licked his lips, his hands sliding under the waistband of Tom's boxer shorts. "Wait, Paul," Tom whispered. "Wait, I've never... you know, with a man..." Paul looked at him. "Neither have I," he answered.  
"But mmmpf," Tom started but his words were muffled with a kiss, Paul removed Tom's boxers, admired his naked body, then shoved his legs apart and laid down between them, Kissing Tom roughly and rubbing the mans half hard cock. Tom moaned and moved his hips up and down, while tugging on Paul's shirt and Paul lifted his arms. Tom looked at his muscled chest. He let his hands glide over the smooth, warm skin, all the way down and into Spectors underwear feeling how Paul was hard and wet with precome. Tom decided to remove Pauls shorts and looked at his manhood noticing the top was dark red colour and he saw the veins, swollen, he wanted to take it in his mouth and taste it, for a moment he was shocked by his own thoughts. Paul crawled back between his legs, their two stiff cocks rubbing against each other. Tom never felt a sensation like that. He let his hands slide over Pauls bare back towards his ass, pulling his pelvis closer against his own. Their movements grew bolder and more needy. Paul licked and nibbled and bit where ever he could reach. He made his way down, giving little bites on the inside of tom's thighs. He moved on, nibbling and licking Tom's balls making the younger man gasp. He dug his fingers into Pauls hair, threw his head back, a soft yes escaping from his mouth. Spector licked along his shaft, softly squeezing the base. Tom cursed, he took the top of Tom's cock into his mouth, letting his tougue slid over the velvet skin, making Tom curse. Paul suppressed a laugh. Tom started panting and trusting his hips but the firm grip of Paul held him steady. Tom felt the heat of Pauls mouth around his cock as he slid down the shaft as far as he could go without choking, throwing his head back again and pulling on Pauls hair he grunted. He could feel himself getting dangerously close to his climax but the grip Paul held at the base of his cock prevented him from coming. he cursed, he begged, he pleaded, he swore, he bit his lip until it bled. Paul kept teasing him, he loved how he could control the young officer, make him sing to his command, control his body.  
“Hold...Tom, you will not come until I say you can... now, am I the only one participating here?...” Tom groaned and tried to come to some, looking down he saw Paul smirking up at him. Pushing himself up onto his elbows he said  
” How can I reach?” Suddenly the older mans hand shot up and pushed Tom back down... “Hold...” and proceeded to take Tom to the hilt of his throat again, sucking and pulling, using the flat of his tongue. Anderson fell flat onto his back again and threw his hand across his eyes and the knuckles of the other hand into his mouth to keep from yelling.  
“Come for me Tom!” and Tom did, his back bowed and he let go... shooting deep into the back of Pauls throat. Spector tried to swallow it all but some managed to escape from the corner of his mouth.  
Giving Tom a minute to come to Paul slowly moved back up to lay beside him.  
Grabbing Toms hand and putting it on his own member “Finish me, I've been more than patient with you, now it's my turn....”  
Being still slightly high from his orgasm Tom slowly moved his hand along Pauls cock, pulling and twisting, swiping his thumb over the head,, Paul grunted, and Tom moved faster. It didnt take long for Paul to shoot along the side of Toms leg......  
After a few minutes, Paul got out from the bed and dressed again and just left without a single word, leaving Tom confused.


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He stared at the closed door, plunged in thoughts. did he do something wrong? has he said something wrong? Tom sat straight up in his bed, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. He had to know why Paul left without a single look, damn this, he cursed whilst getting out of bed, where the fuck were his boxers? He felt anger building up in his stomach. Who the fuck did Spector think he was? no way would Tom let himself be used again. He rushed towards Spectors room, but stopped abruptly when he saw the officer standing guard laying stretched out on the floor.  
"Oh no," he thought: "Say it isn't bloody true." he felt the man's pulse, good, he was just knocked out, not dead. he opened the door but the room was empty, no sign of Spector. he checked the bathroom and his closet. empty. "fuck," he swore: "god damn it!" he ran back to his room and grabbed his cell phone. Cursing whilst he waited to be connected. "hello", the voice of Jim Burns sleepy sounding in Tom's ears. "He is gone," Tom yelled: "he is bloody gone!" It stayed quite for a moment on the other side of the line.  
"Just stay as you are Anderson," Jim commanded him: "we are on our way." Tom closed his phone and grabbed his clothes. No way was he staying in his underwear. Fully dressed he stared out the window, and saw the first blue flash lights appearing in the distance. He felt a little nervous, somewhere deep down, he wished they wouldn't find Spector.

The door opened and Jim rushed in. "What the hell happened Anderson," he raged: "how is this in gods name possible." Tom shrugged.  
"How am I suppose to know," he answered: "I'm not on duty." Jim looked at him.  
"No, that's right, you aren't," he said: "so would you like to explain to me what you where doing in the hallway, in the middle of the night?" Tom felt himself paling. "I, erm,I, " he mumbled: "I couldn't sleep." Jim looked at him, studying Toms face. "Are you all right Anderson?" he asked. Tom nodded. "yes, perfectly fine," he answered: "I'm perfectly fine." Jim frowned.  
"You don't look so fine, Tom," he said: "maybe you should sit down, you look pale."  
"It's just my side, hurts a little," Tom answered quickly, hoping Jim would stop questioning him. Burns paced through the room. "How is this fucking possible," he repeated himself: "One guard before his door, another watching the monitors of the camera in Spectors room all the time, and none of those incompetent bastards have seen anything." Tom's breath stucked in his throat.  
"Camera," he whispered: "what camera?" Jim frowned.  
"Seriously Anderson, you need some sleep, you are becoming a retard, you know", he said: "Of course a camera, what do you think? we would leave that piece of shit unguarded in his hospital bed?" Tom felt the blood withdrawing from his face.

The door opened again and a young, blond officer entered. "Ah, Kieran," Jim yelled: "Where the hell were you, and why weren't you looking at your screens?" Kieran stared at Tom, holding his gaze. Tom saw how the young officer blushed. "I got myself some coffee, sir," the young man mumbled: "I thought Spector was sleeping." He looked Tom fully in the eyes now ashamed, Tom lowered his gaze, avoiding the young ones accusatory look.  
"coffee," Jim continued: "Coffee? thank's to you, you incompetent idiot, that bastard is on the loose. we have to investigate those recordings, look for anything useful, maybe he had help or anything." kieran interrupted jim. "The camera wasn't recording, sir," he mumbled. Jim snorted and Tom swore he could see steam coming from his ears.  
"What???" he yelled: "are you telling me now, you tosser, that you weren't recording?" kieran shook his head.  
"No sir," he whispered: "I didn't think it was necessary." Jim banged his fist on the small table.  
"How on earth is this possible," he yelled: "how on earth is this possible! I told you to record everything! that was an order!" kieran stared at his feet.  
"He was asleep, sir," he mumbled: "he really was." Jim strode out of the room screaming and yelling leaving the two men alone. Tom sat down, shaking his head. Kieran stood in front of him, his arms crossed and tapping his foot. Tom looked up and saw the mouth of the young man forming a thin line.  
"You are lucky Anderson, I sympathize you," he started: "and that I'm good at keeping secrets, especially the ones with personal gain." Tom looked at him with a questioning look. "What do you mean," he asked the younger man. Kieran sank to his knees, and placed his hands on Tom's knees, his fingers pressing into tom's flesh. "You could give me the same favour you gave that murderer," he whispered, his voice dangerously low:  
"Imagine what would happen if those images appeared in the papers. a DS with a promising career and Belfast biggest monster."  
Tom jumped up. "You can't be serious, Kieran," he said: "I'm not going to sleep with you." Kieran pushed Tom against the wall, pressing his knee between Tom's legs. "Yes, you are, sir," he mocked: "and you are going to like it." Tom looked into his dreadful green eyes.  
"No", he said: "I won't." suddenly he felt the cold blade of a knife against his throat. he stiffened up.  
"I know you have a thing for crazy, mad, insane, delirious men," Kieran said: "and you know what sir, you are so lucky, I'm one of those." he kept the knife against om's throat and with his other hand he opened his zipper. he pushed Tom over the table, faced down. With one move he pulled Tom's trousers down. Tom tried to get free but Kieran's cold voice stopped him.  
"The more you move Anderson, the more I will hurt you," he whispered into his ear.  
"Just get off me, you sick fuck," Tom yelped. a fist hit him in the face, making him see stars. "shut the fuck up Anderson." Kieran said: "Shut the fuck up." blood flowed out of Toms  
nose, his head was spinning from the pain. Tom felt Kierans hard on against his bare butt. Fuck, he thought, this isn't happening, this isn't happening. He closed his eyes and braced himself for what would happen next, but nothing did, it all happened so fast. Kieran was pulled away and Tom heard him screaming. Two strong hands pulled Tom's trousers up, and dragged him along, into the hallway, down the stairs and into a black car.

"I can't leave you alone for 5 minutes, can I," the mocking voice of Spector ringing in his ears. Tom tried to sit up. "Lay down, Tom," Spector said: "That's a nasty blow you received." Tom felt his bloody nose.  
"Don't think it's broken," he mumbled. Paul looked at his passenger with a concerned face. He noticed how Tom's hands where shaking and he trembled all over his body. Paul placed his hand on Toms thigh.  
"It's ok, tom," he comforted: "I'm here." Tom sighed and leant his head against the cool car window.  
"I thought you where gone," he whispered: "I thought you abandonned me." Spector shook his head.  
"I couldn't do that, Tom," he answered: "not even if I wanted to, I just had to go, you know, before I ended up in jail. I found us a place, to stay for a couple of days, near the seaside." Tom looked at Paul.  
"You do realize," he said: "you are making me an accomplice right, and the both of us fugitives." Spector laughed.  
"admit it Anderson," he joked: "you like the dangerous side of life." Tom threw him a light smirk.  
They drove for another fifteen minutes until Paul stopped the car. Tom looked out of the window, it was dark but he could see the rough cliffs and he heard the sea water bawling against them. Paul opened his door and helped Tom get out of the car. Tom leaned full bodyweight on Pauls shoulder. he felt limp.  
"Watch your step," Paul said as they stepped up the small four steps high stairs. Paul opened the door and led Tom towards a mattress on the wooden floor.  
"Lay down Anderson", he said. Tom did as he was told. he looked around in the room. the fire in the fireplace lit the old, dusty chamber. there wasn't any furniture except an old table and two chairs and the mattress he was laying on. The small windows were taped closed with some old newspaper shreds so in was impossible to look trough them. He heard Spector running some water in the primitive kitchen.


	4. chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He returned with a bowl of water and a cloth, surprisingly tender he cleaned up the blood from tom's face. "he punched you good," he told Tom: "The bloody bastard." He took a close look at Tom's nose. "Not broken," he said: "but I'm afraid I have no ice, so that's going be blue and swollen in the morning." He pulled Tom up and started to remove his clothes then covered him with the thick woolen blankets which felt itchy against Tom's bare skin.  
"Are you hungry?" Paul asked. The injured man shook his head."No," he whispered. Paul looked at him."Well," he said: "you have to eat something Anderson." He headed off towards the kitchen and Tom heard the clanging of pots and pans. Ten minutes later the room was filled with the smell of soup, not fresh but tin soup, it still made Tom feel a little hungry. Paul returned with two soup bowls and some bread."It's not a five course dinner," he smiled, "but it's food." helping Tom up he began to feed him."Seriously Spector," Tom sniggered: "I can eat myself you know, I'm not a baby." Paul smirked. "Sorry," he said and took a bite from his slice of bread. They ate in silence, the only sound made was the crackling of the fireplace. Tom looked at Paul, watched his Adam's apple go up and down while he gulped the soup, for a moment he was really fixed on the image. Tom swallowed and cleared his throat which earned him a questioning look from Paul."I want you to Fuck me." Tom whispered nervously.

Paul looked at him with surprise, his mouth hanging open, The younger man crawled into Pauls lap, took his bowl and placed it to one side. Gently holding Spectors face he kissed him gently, Paul moaned and then rolled them both back onto the mattress. Tom wrapped his long legs around Pauls waist, pulling Spector onto him, "Fuck me." Tom whispered into the shell of Pauls ear, making the older man shiver. Lifting off of Tom, he crossed the room and hunted through the kitchen draw and found a couple of condoms and a tube of lube, he then returned to the man laying on the floor patiently waiting and removed his clothes. The light of the fire gave his body a golden glow, showing the indentations from the curves of his muscles.  
Tom moved to his knees and placed his hands upon the older mans thighs, looking up at him, trying to read Spectors eyes. His breath ghosting on the other mans cock, He took Pauls penis into his hand and raised it to his mouth. Swirling his tongue over the head he noticed a slight salty taste, "Not bad.” he thought. With more boldness he took the head into his mouth and sucked lightly.  
Paul grabbed Toms hair and pushed into his throat, making Tom gag, after thrusting for a minute he knew he had to stop otherwise it would all be over to soon and he didn't want to come in Toms mouth. He pulled out"Wait." He said, "not like this Anderson.” Tom frowned.  
"Why not, " he asked. Tom pushed him so he fell onto his back on the mattress then turned him over onto his stomach."Oh." Tom whispered.  
Paul pulled his cheeks apart and instantly started licking, his saliva making him wet and slick, the cool air in the room making him shiver, the moment he pushed his tongue inside Tom Swore, "Oh Fuck!" Without stopping Paul searched around the mattress with his hand for the lube. After oiling his fingers he brought his thumb right above the opening to Toms body. The younger man perked his arse up more and Paul couldn't believe how much Anderson wanted this, without any warning he pushed two fingers straight into Toms body making the man yell out. He felt tight around his fingers, tight and hot. Tom reached for his own cock "Nuh uh Anderson, not so fast." he whispered in his ear and placing his hand on top of Toms to prevent any movement.  
Spector added a third finger and tom was really panting hard whilst trying to fuck himself harder onto the digits within him.  
"Spector if you don't fuck me now you jerk....." his head was resting on his arms, his arse up in the air. Paul loved the image and committed it to memory. He took his fingers out of Tom, making the slightly smaller man groan. Spector tore the packet with the condom in and rolled it into his own shaft, then took some lube and oiled himself up. He positioned himself behind Tom, grabbed his hips with one hand and with the other he brought his cock in line with the shiny opening, Tom gasped, and Spector pushed forwards, watching as the whole length disappeared inside of Tom. When he was fully seated he gave Tom a short minute to adjust to the feeling then he started at a brutal pace, fucking into him with gusto. "Fuck! that hurts! thought Tom and tried to pull away but Paul had a strong hold on his hips and kept thrusting into him. He forcefully made himself relax and he started then to enjoy the sensation of being filled, he started moving with Paul, moaning.Paul reached himself along Toms back and bit his neck making his position shift slightly and light exploded behind Toms eyes and making him shout out, seeing the reaction he was getting Paul did it again, he purposely kept hitting Toms prostate. Paul closed his hand around Toms cock and stroked in time with his thrusts. It didnt take long before Tom shouted out Pauls name and spilled himself onto the mattress below him. Paul very soon followed. Tom collapsed spread legged onto the mattress bringing Paul down with him, they both laid there enjoying the last remnants of their orgasms, with Pauls head resting on Toms back.

Paul was the first one to move. he rolled over onto his back and removed his sperm filled condom. Tom turned his head and looked at him. his cheeks were red and he looked flushed. His movements were lazy as he softly brushed Pauls back, he then pulled Tom in his arms and kissed his temple. A surprising move. Tom groaned when Paul kissed him and snuggled half over Pauls body, one leg over his hip, his head nestled on Paul's shoulder and Spectors arm over his shoulder. with his free hand, Spector retrieved the sheets, and covered them both. He watched as Tom dozed off, his breathing slowly lowering. it made Paul relax and he felt his own eyelids grow heavy. Tom woke up the next morning by the sound of the seagulls. It took him some seconds to remember were he was, but feeling the warm, naked body against his own made him smile. Spector was actually spooning him, his breath warm on Tom's neck, his fingers entangled with his. Tom just enjoyed this moment, but he knew it couldn't last forever. They would be found, and both be brought to justice. he couldn't imagine looking his ex colleagues in the eyes. Tom let out a deep huff, he didn't look forward to that, imagine the questions they would ask, how betrayed Jim and Stella would feel. He thought about his poor sister, how would she react when she found out. No, he didn't want to think about that for as long this moment stayed, he wanted to fully enjoy it. He moved his ass a bit. his bottom felt a bit sore, moving it and he heard by Pauls breathing he was waking up.


	5. chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pauls hands slid over his back, his already bone hard cock pressing against Anderson's bum. Spector nibbled his ears while rubbing his crotch.  
Mumbling some words, not fully awake yet Tom turned around, faced paul.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered: "it's kind of painful." Unexpectedly tenderly Paul pressed a kiss on his forehead. There was something different in Spectors eyes, that cold, icy glare was gone, his eyes looked warmer. "Are you hungry," he asked. Tom nodded. "And in a desperate need for coffee, I think," Spector said: "and perhaps a shower." Blankets were pushed back, the chilly air gave Tom goosebumps. With a sigh, he let Paul loose and saw him disappearing into the kitchen. The young DS stared at the ceiling. There were cracks and the plaster here and there was gone, the old rusty chandelier had no light bulbs and looked like it would tumble down any moment but Tom didn't see any of it. He was lost in thought. Suddenly startled by a loud curse, Anderson shot up and rushed into the kitchen. Paul stood bent over to pick up the shards of the cup that had slipped out of his hands.  
Licking his lips looking at this scene, feeling unbearable heat and desire welling up from his loins, Tom grabbed him from behind. He licked his fingers and pressed them against Pauls anus. Paul spread his legs willingly to give tom access. Under loud groans from the older man he worked  
the tight circle of muscles, Paul took his penis in his hand and began to pull himself off, cursing and demanding Tom to go faster, deeper, while his body rhythmically moved along with Tom's movements. As the younger man fingered Paul almost using his whole hand, with some fear that he might be hurting him, Paul followed stroking and pulling faster, one hand on the floor to keep himself steady. When he came, cursing loudly, the muscles of his ass clenched around Tom's fingers. The warm, slick cum ran down his belly. Tom turned him around and licked him clean. It was the most arousing thing Spector ever saw.  
Tenderly Spector pulled Tom up, and plundered his mouth, tasting his own salty flavour in the other man's mouth.  
"You are one hell of a shag," he moaned: "one hell off a fucking shag, you know that Anderson? Are you sure that you've never played for the home team? You fucking tease?" Tom pushed him back a little. "maybe experimenting a bit, during my police training," the young officer said: "but not all the way, not like this." Paul laughed. "So you've learned more than just aim and shoot," he joked: "all those young student males together." Tom smiled shyly. His ears turning red. "You know, just some rubbing and wanking together, here and there," he said. Spector grinned, imagining that until his eyes fell on the soaked with blood bandage around Andersons side."Tom," he said: "you're bleeding." Sheepishly Tom followed Pauls gaze which was fixed on the bandage wrapped around his body."I've must have moved a bit to abruptly," Tom spoke pulling a stupid grin. But Paul didn't laugh and his eyes where filled with concern. Carefully his fingers plucked the bandages lose. But what he saw, below, did not make him happy. Blood mixed with yellow pus oozed from the wound, and at least two stitches were torn. It looked really reddish and full of inflammation.  
His hand felt Toms forehead. "fucking hell," Paul thought: "fever! Come on," he said, as he helped Tom to lie down: "Just stay here, and rest. I'll be right back." Tom grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?" he asked, throwing an uncomprehending glance at Paul.  
“I'm just going to get some help," he comforted him: "I wont be gone for long. Promise me you'll stay here, and you won't try anything stupid."  
Tom smirked: "something stupider than this?" Spector rolled his eyes. Some of the time he could just strangle Anderson. He rushed towards the frontdoor when the voice of the wounded DS stopped him. "Paul," he laughed: "arent you forgetting something? clothes perhaps?" Paul nodded.  
Grabbing his clothes, which were just carelessly thrown across the room, and with nervous fingers trying to button his shirt, he cursed and swore. "where was his other shoe?" Tom pulled a pout, swinging the shoe before Paul's face.  
"You will come back, aren't you," he asked. While he bent over Tom, and kissed him, Paul swore he would be back.

A few hours passed, and Tom felt tired of lying down, looking around seeing nothing. Slowly he got up, and pulled on his trousers and trainers.  
His head was spinning a bit by the fever. While he poured himself a glass of water and drank greedily his eyes fell on a brown door in the corner of the small living room. "I wonder what's behind it," he mumbled to himself. Remembering the words of Paul not to do anything stupid he withdrew his hand from the doorknob but as always, his curiosity got the upper hand.  
Slowly the turned the knob. The door opened squeaking and all Tom could see in the dark was an old wooden stairs leading down.  
"Ah" he said: "the basement." His hand searched for the light switch but when he pushed it, nothing happened. "Right", he thought: "no electricity." Grabbing a candle and lighting it, the young man descended the stairs, carefully. The steps creaked under his weight and the banister was a little wobbly.  
"So going to break my neck," Tom thought to himself. But he made it downstairs unscathed. He let his eyes get accustomed to the darkness. The candlelight made strange figures on the wall, The flame dancing through the draughty air. It was a bit spooky. The first thing that Tom could discern was a chair. Not a regular chair but a gynaecology chair. Tom frowned. What the fuck was that thing doing there. On his left , he saw shackles, made of leather, screwed into the wall so high above Tom's head he had to stretch his arms and stand on the tips of his toes to touch them. Opposite a darkened window, he saw a rack, about 3 meters long. He grabbed the first thing he encountered. A whip. Knifes. Some dildo's. Robe. Staring at it Tom finally understood what this room was. "bugger!" he thought: " a S.M. room." Devastated he threw the whip out of his hands in the corner onto the filthy floor. This was Pauls private torture room. Tom felt himself becoming ill. A cold, icy, sickening feeling arose in his belly.  
"How many victims has he brought here," the officer wondered staring at the many blood spatters on the floor.

Suddenly he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. His heart jumped into his throat as he heard the cold voice of Spector ringing in his ears. "The fuck did I tell you, Anderson," Spector gritted: "I told you not to do anything stupid!" Roughly he pulled Tom up the stairs and smacked him down on the mattress. Tom grabbed his painful side, breathing heavily and beads of sweat appeared on his forehead. In the corner of his eye he saw a woman, her mouth and hands bound with duck tape, her make up a mess by the tears running over her cheeks. Spector stood in front of her, ripping off the tape. He grabbed her by her long brown hair and shoved her in the direction of Tom.  
"Treat him, you bitch", he yelled viscously: "now!"  
With shaky hands she removed the bandage and investigated the wounds.  
"I need my supplies," the terrified woman whispered. Paul gave her a black medical bag. she ruffled in it and took out a scalpel.  
"this may sting a bit, sir," she informed tom: "but I need to cut those stitches and clean your wound. it's badly infected." Paul watched her every move from a distance. Slowly and carefully she cut loose the remaining stitches. Tom flinched when she took them out. The doctor searched her bag and pulled out disinfectant.  
"fuck," Tom cursed when she cleaned his wound: "that hurts!"  
"I know," the woman said: " and I would sedate you if I had any anaesthetics." When the needle pierced through his skin Tom quivered. The young man grabbed the side of the mattress, so hard, his knuckles turned white.  
"Almost done," the Female doctor assured him: "Just new bandages, and you are as good as new." Tom let out a relieved sigh.


	6. chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thank you," he whispered as she finished up. She looked into his eyes.  
"Do you know the entire corps is looking for you?" she asked him. Tom shook his head. "They think he kidnapped you," she continued, throwing a glance in the direction of Spector: "But they are wrong aren't they?" Ashamed tom turned his head, avoiding the doctors penetrating stare.  
"You have no idea how much trouble you're getting yourself in to," she told him. The woman stood up and faced Paul. "I did what you asked," she said: "You promised to let me go." Paul gave her a false smile, shaking his head.  
"You see," he answered: "I lied. I can't let you just walk out of here, so you can tell the sweet Belfast police where exactly we are hiding." The doctors eyes got big and started to fill with tears again.  
"Please," she asked, her eyes searching Toms, begging for help: "I have a husband and four little children!" All the blood drained from her face and she stood there wringing her hands and shaking  
"Come on, Paul," Tom whispered: "just let her go, aye. she...." But before Tom could blink, or finish his sentence, the metal baseball bat struck the woman on the back of her head, causing her to fall to the floor, screaming. Tom watched in horror as the baseball bat hit the poor woman on the head time after time. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, he even couldn't turn his eyes away. He just sat there, paralyzed. The young officer didn't even move an inch as Paul dragged the body by the feet over the floor to the outside, leaving a bloody trail as a silent witness behind.  
When Paul came back he went straight to the bathroom. Tom heard how he turned on the shower. Pale and not feeling to well Tom went after him. He watched silently as red-colored water ran from Paul's bloody hands, disappearing down the plug hole. It made him feel sick to his stomach. Paul turned around and faced Tom. 

"I had no choice, Anderson," Spector started: "You know she would have blabbed her mouth." He turned off the water and dried himself off. Tom still had not said a word. Spector took him in his arms and pulled him close to his body. "It's all right," he comforted Tom, while his hands caressed his back.  
"Murderer." Paul stiffend at that one word. He pushed Tom away a little so he could look into the younger man's eyes. "Murderer," Tom repeated: "you sick murderer." Tom's eyes stared back, cold as ice, filled with disgust and hatred. Paul grabbed him by the shoulders, bringing his mouth close to Tom's ear.  
"Perhaps", he whispered: "but honestly Anderson, you didn't make any effort to help her. What does that make you, then?" With his right hand he stroked Tom's jaw. "You see, my little pet," he continued: "As much as you act to be the good, innocent guy here, deep down you are as depraved as I am. I bet you wished it was you who swung that bat." Tom pushed him away, and punched his clenched fist, with all the force he had, right on Spector's chin, making Paul stumble backwards, bump his head against the sink. The impact rendering Paul unconscious and sliding down onto the cold tiled floor. Tom, startled by his own strength, let out a shocked cry.  
"oh fuck," he yelled while he tried to stop the blood, that flowed from the wound in Paul's head. The shocked young man rushed toward the living room, and with shaky hands he grabbed a needle and suture filament. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he cursed, while he attempted to stitch the wound: "This is all so fucked up!"  
With all the strength Tom could manage he tried to lift the unconscious man, but Spector, big as he was, was too heavy. Huffing, he brought his hands under Pauls armpits, and dragged him towards the living room, onto the mattress. Paul looked pale, and felt cold. Tom took some kindling, and made fire. The cozy crackling of the fire was in contrast to how he felt. Shivering he sat on the floor and wrapped his arms around his knees, staring into the flames. What was wrong with him, he thought. Never had he hurt anyone, he abhorred violence. Even when the kids back at high school made fun of his silly, big ears, he never reacted violently. Not even when his father came home, drunk, dragged him out of bed and pounded down on him, Tom never, ever whacked back. When his sister showed up on his doorstep, crying and beaten by her ex-husband, Tom never looked him up to do the same to him, although he hated the man with all his being. 

Anderson rubbed his painful knuckles, shifting his gaze from the fire onto Spector. So, what made him punch Spector? Was it because of how twisted it all was, was Spector right? Did Tom wish he had swung that bat? Or was it the many years of pent up anger that finally made him crazy? Tom let out a sigh and rests his head on his knees. He thought of the basement and what it contained. Agreed, he felt devastated at first, but at the same time it made him curious. What would it be like? To surrender himself to Paul, leaving his fate in Spector’s hands. How would it feel, spreading his legs, being spanked by the whip against his bare buttocks leaving welts marks? Or one of the cock rings shoved over his shaft, would it be pleasurable when his penis swelled? Or would he beg to take it off? Tom frowned. He scared himself with his thoughts and although the fire warmed him he felt chills creeping down his spine...  
He let himself fall down, next to Paul, who peacefully breathed. Tom turned on his side and studied Paul's relaxed face. Slowly he traced the outline of the strong chin with his fingers  
"In what kind of sick game are you dragging me along," he asked Paul, barely audible. But the deep sleeping man didn't answer. Tom laid down. He watched the dancing light the fire made on the walls.  
Suddenly, he heard a car stopping, with a jolt, Tom sat up. He could hear footsteps on the gravel rustle. Rapidly Tom got up and was ready to attack whoever was coming to the front door. The handle went down, and slowly the door opened. Tom shot forward and grabbed the struggling smaller figure. With a hard blow he slapped the gun out of his opponent's hands. The knee into his crotch made him gasp for breath, but he did not let go. Years of training made it possible to twist one of the figures arms behind it's back, and he knew that move would cause an excruciating pain in the shoulder of his opponent. The figure let out a loud scream. “A woman," Tom thought and almost let go. He turned her around and could not believe his eyes.  
"Stella!" he shouted.


	7. chapter seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella rubbed her painful shoulder and held Toms gaze.  
"Yes," she said, with a sharp voice: "it's me." Tom looked like he was about to freak out.  
"How did you find us?" he yelped, watching outside through a small crack in the window, fidgeting nervously with the seam of his shirt. Stella raised an eyebrow.  
"Are you sure you are a cop?" she asked mockingly: "Cell phone trace." With a shock, Tom turned around. He could slap his own face right now for being so stupid. How could he forget to throw away his phone. So bloody stupid.  
"So," he asked his voice low and peppered with defeat: "When can we expect the rest of the Calvary?" The blond shook her head.  
"Not coming," she whispered: "I didn't tell them. I did the research on my own. I saw the surveillance camera images Tom. Kieran had a USB stick in his pocket. It seems you and Spector are getting it off rather well don't you think". She sounded jealous and Tom knew a jealous woman was a dangerous woman.  
The young man rest his head against the cool wall. "What do you want me to say, Stella," he asked: "The fuck do you want me to say?" Stella took him by the shoulder and made him turn around to face her.  
"Nothing," she said: "I was a bit shocked when I found out you where playing pansy nancy with Paul. How long has this been going on?" Shifting her gaze towards the deep sleeping man on the mattress she continued: "I never thought you where a queen, Tom, at least you didn't feel like one between my legs that night. Tell me Anderson, your psycho," whilst she glanced at Spector, "is he as good as he looks between the sheets?"

 

Tom snorted and his nostrils quivered. He couldn't let her insult him couldn't he?  
"Why don't you find out yourself," he asked. Stella stared at him, her eyes darkened with lust by the second. It made Tom shiver. He knew that look, he just made the mistake of challenging her. And a challenged Stella was certainly not going to flinch from that. He knew how strong she was drawn to Paul.  
"Wake him up", she said, with a hoarse voice. Tom felt his guts screw up. How on earth was this going to end? How would Paul react to her? He even might kill her, Tom thought. Or him for punching him unconscious. That thought made him feel sick to the stomach. Slowly he knelt next to Spector, and shook the older man's shoulder.  
"Paul", he whispered: "Wake up." With a mild shock Spector opened his eyes. For a second, there was no recognition in his eyes but that changed fast.  
"You punched me, you bitch," he groaned: "you dirty little bastard, you punched me." Before Tom could say anything, Paul grabbed him by the neck and gave him an aggressive kiss. Their teeth clenched together, Paul's tongue deep in his mouth sucking and biting. He pulled hard on Tom's curls, making the younger man moan. He literally tore the clothes of Tom's body. Suddenly the cough of Stella made Spector stiffen. He turned around and looked at Stella.  
"What the fuck are you doing here, and how did you find us," he groaned. Stella threw him a wicked smile.  
"You can thank your poofter for that." She sneered back: "Traced his cellphone." Spector threw a quick look towards Anderson. The young DS shrugged.  
"Forgot to throw it away," he whispered. Spector shook his head.  
"Idiot," he shouted: "You led that whore straight to us!" Tom flinched away before Paul could grab him. The killer turned back to Stella. "What do you want, you bloody  
bitch?" he sneered. Stella took off her black coat and started to unbutton her silk blouse. Slowly she walked up to Paul and rubbed the forming buldge in his boxers. The dark pink head of his cock peeping above the seam, shiny with precome.  
"Make him watch us," she whispered in Paul's ear, whilst throwing a glance at Tom: "I bet he likes to watch." Encouraged by that, Spector took Stella into his arms. 

"What if he likes to participate?" He asked. Glancing at Tom she whispered: "I'm sure I can handle the both of you" causing Tom to frown. Paul laughed:  
"Prove it, Gibson." Shoving his hand inside her trousers, past the silk underwear, Paul felt how wet she was between her legs and it made him groan. Tom watched as they slid down together entwined. He saw how Spectors mouth was pressed against hers, he saw how their tongues slipped over each other, making their lips glisten with saliva. Anderson's mouth got dry as he watched Paul moving his attention to her breasts, twisting and nibbling her nipples. Gibsons eyes where closed, her lips slightly parted.  
Looking extremely hot like that. He got aroused as he witnessed how Stella willingly spread her legs and let Spector's fingers play with her wetness, slipping his fingers in and out, pressing and circling her clit. She was panting and raising her hips, moving along with Spectors. There was a throbbing feeling in his own cock. With speed Tom zipped open his trousers and shoved his hand into his boxers. He was hard and wet with precome. Paul looked at him.  
"Remove your clothes and come here Anderson," he moaned, his breath fast and faltering. Naked, with his hard cock wiggling Tom crawled towards them. Feeling wound up by the way Stella stroked the inside of his thighs, digging her nails deep into his soft flesh, he sucked and ransacked Paul's tongue and mouth. He rubbed his bone hard member against Paul's thigh, and moaned deep into Spectors mouth as he felt how Stella bit his neck, his earlobes, pinched his nipples. Stella took Paul's member into her mouth, both of the men fingering her. With his other hand Paul took Tom's penis and started to stroke him.  
"Lay down, Tom." Spector commanded as he felt how Tom trembled. Experience told him the young DS was starting to come close to his climax. Gibson crawled on top of Tom, taking his throbbing cock in her hand and placed it in the right position. Slowly she sank down, feeling tight around Toms cock. Grabbing her ass with both hands, Anderson started to rock his hips. She bent over and licked the corner of his mouth, nibbled his lower lip. Spector positioned himself behind her. A yelp escaped Tom's throat as he felt how Paul shoved his penis into her, both their cocks pressed together in the warm moist of her femininity. The both of them, trusting deep inside her, made Stella scream. Tom's ears coloured red as he heard her curses and swears. Pushing and bumping he felt her cervix, and Paul's cock moving along his, it almost felt to much to bear. He was close, so close, he felt his orgasm welling. Stella came first, shivering, the muscles of her vagina gripping intensely around both men. The men came together, shooting their sperm inside her, feeling how their come mixed up with her moistness. It was an unprecedented sensation for the three of them. Panting heavy, Stella collapsed onto Tom's chest. Her breathing was heavy and she was covered with sweat and the sweet smell of sex. He felt Paul's slackened penis slipping out of her. While he to withdrew he felt the warm moisture, leaking out of her, running over his thigh. Overwhelmed by his orgasm and completely satisfied, tired as hell, he closed his eyes, Stella snoozing on his chest and Paul laying next to him, their fingers entwined.


	8. chapter eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was already afternoon when Tom finally opened his eyes. Sheepishly and still a bit drowsy he looked around the room. Stella's coat was gone and Paul was nowhere to be seen. A small sigh of disappointment escaped his mouth and memories of last night's heated events popped up into his mind. A grin appeared on his face. It was unbelievable, who would have thought that the three of them would ever end up like that.  
Arousal rose in his loins picturing the view and remembering how it felt. His hand slit over his rising cock. Sticky, he smiled; maybe a shower wouldn't be a bad idea. He licked the palm of his hand and wrapped it around his arousal. The thought of Paul’s warm, slick mouth made him crazy. Tom let out a bunch of stifled moans and his body trembled. It only took a few strokes to make him come with Paul’s name on his lips.  
The sound of Paul’s voice stiffened him. A deep red color appeared on his face.  
"So, finally awake, sleepyhead," Paul mocked and held out a steaming cup of coffee. The smell of the coffee made Tom wrinkle his nose. Paul observed his pink flushed cheeks. 

"You are unbelievable," the man laughed, rolling his eyes, cupping the younger one's face and pressing his lips to Toms. Tom eagerly answered his demanding lips. Paul pulled back and looked at him. "Anderson," he smiled: "You defiantly need a shower." Tom grinned back.  
"I know," he smirked: "But between you and I, I'm not the only one." Spector laughed. "Finish your coffee Anderson, I'll get the hot water running." A few minutes later Tom opened the bathroom door. The sight of Paul showering made him stand perplex. The water made his body glow in the golden light of the late afternoon sun that shimmered through the window. His eyes followed the water drops sliding down his spine. His gaze was locked for a few seconds on Pauls’ well-formed and firm ass. The not so quiet 'fuck me' curse escaping his throat made Paul turn around.  
"Well," he smiled: " Are you coming or are you just want to grow roots?"  
Quickly Tom jumped into the shower. The warm water felt good. It instantly made goosebumps spring up. Warm, soapy and strong fingers worked the stiff muscles in his neck. He let out a content sigh. Light as feather kisses caressed the sensitive skin behind his ears. Paul pressed his body against his, one hand on Tom’s neck, making the distance between them nonexistent, while roaming his other soapy hand over Tom's back. The younger man pushed Spector against the shower wall, moving his plump mouth from Paul’s lips to his cheeks, kissing and licking Pauls’ neck, biting in the soft flesh above his collarbone. Their cock's sliding against each other, thrusting their pelvises together, the warm water making it all slick. Tom moved his attention towards Paul’s nipples, biting and sucking them. Demanding, Paul placed his hands on Tom's shoulders and pushed him onto his knees, his face positioned before Pauls hard penis. Shyly, Tom looked up, his gaze meeting Paul's begging eyes.  
"Please, Tom," Spector whispered: "Please." Tom nodded, his heart pounding in his chest. Whilst licking his lips, his graceful long fingers closed themselves around the warm and swollen shaft, and he moved his hand up and down. Warm lips wrapped around the purple head, pushing the head of the penis against the back of his throat, passed his uvula whilst breathing in and out, letting the full length of Pauls’ penis into his throat , trying stubborn and desperately to ignore the choking feeling and gagging. He swallowed, moving his head back and forwards, every time taking in more of Spector, until it got deep into his throat. 

"Fuck, Anderson," The older man cursed, looking down at the sucking man deep throating his member and admiring the throat muscles moving, he gritted his teeth:  
"Where the fuck did you learned this, you dirty tease?" Tom just looked up at him, unable to talk but making stifled sounds, and lifted his eyebrows , his mouth full of cock. Fingers grabbed the younger man's hair and Paul trusted hard, fucking the young man's mouth. Some floundering against muffles escaped between luscious lips and soft hands on the older man's hips tried to control Paul's pacing.  
"oh, bloody god", Paul cursed as he saw Tom swallowing and trying to catch his breath: "oh fuck, Tom, I'm coming!" Then he was shooting down Toms throat, the young Ds swallowed several times. For Paul it was the most amazing thing and it almost felt like Tom was pulling the cum out of his balls.  
When he pulled back, Tom coughed and caught his breath.  
"How and where the hell did you learn this", Spector asked, slowly and shakily sliding down to his knees: "I visited a lot of hookers and none of them were this good." Tom looked at him.  
"Told you I had some encounters during police training," he answered with a hoarse voice: "and are you calling me a whore?" Paul laughed.  
"No, I wasn’t," he smiled: "but honestly, Anderson, you are one hell of a fuck!" Tom gave him a wide grin. He wrapped both his arms around Pauls neck.  
"You know", he smirked: "I teach you, you teach me." Spector gave him a questioning look. "What do you want to learn?" he asked.  
"Your basement", Tom answered.  
"Tom," Spector whispered: "Are you sure?" Tom nodded firmly.  
"Have been thinking about it, from the moment I saw it", he said. Paul swallowed. Tom chuckled: "Spector, are you hard again?"  
"What can I say," Paul laughed: "you are my favorite brunette." They shared a lazy kiss and then left the shower, whilst drying themselves there was an extremely loud banging on the floor below.  
“Spector!” A voice shouted…..


	9. chapter nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Tom could open his mouth, Paul pushed him aside and stormed out of the bathroom.  
"Fuck," Tom cursed: "Where are my bloody trousers?" With clumsy fingers he tried to close the zipper, hearing some loud stumbling and yells in the other room. "Shit," Tom thought: "A fight." Still barefooted and only wearing his pants, he hurried to the living room, but froze when he saw an unconscious Spector, on the floor, with Jimmy Tylers hands around his throat. Without thinking or any form of hesitation Tom smashed his full body weight into the raging man. The impact made Tyler release Paul but it didn't knock him over as the young man had hoped.  
A heavy fist was smashed into Toms face, making his vision blurry. Strong hands lifted him off the floor and before he knew what was happening, his back hit the wall. Punches rained down on his exposed body. Panic came over him. He had to do something; this lunatic was going to kill him. Kicking wherever he could reach Tyler, he managed to free himself for a brief moment. With speed, he dug his hand into the pocket of his vest, hanging over the back of an old chair. Cold iron felt heavy in his hand as he pulled the trigger of his trusted service weapon. The first bullet he fired went straight through Tylers right hip bone, which dropped him immediately. Tom rushed up, looked the wounded man in the eyes, just a few seconds, seeing the terrified fear, the disbelief, the glance that imploringly stared back into Toms. Tom turned away his gaze and shot him in the head. The final loud bang made his ears pound and the smell of fresh fired bullets pierced his nose. Tom stood transfixed, his gaze staring at the end of the smoking gun. Tylers blood began to pool on the old floor. Shaky and wobbling on his legs, Tom laid his weapon down. Did he just kill someone in cold blood? Behind him, he heard some movement, followed by the soft voice of Paul:  
"Jesus, Tom, what a mess." Slowly Anderson turned around, tears in his eyes. Paul was sitting half up rubbing his sore throat, staring at the bleeding body.  
"I had no choice", Tom whispered: "He was going to kill us." Paul turned his gaze away from the body and glanced at Tom. He could see how miserable the young man felt. His drooped shoulders and the sad, guilty look in his eyes gave away this was the first time he ever killed a person. 

Paul took him in his arms, and felt how he trembled. "Thou shalt not kill", he whispered in Pauls ears, over and over again.  
"Calm down, Anderson," Spector said, trying to calm the young man: "Just sit down for a sec, aye?" Slowly, as if all the energy from his body was drained Tom fell into a nearby chair and dropped his head on his crossed arms resting on the table. Paul gently rubbed his back, trying to comfort him.  
"I'm just going to clean this up, Tom," he said: "just sit here, ok." No response followed.  
Paul dragged the body outside, by its feet. He looked around. The sun had already set. In the shed behind the house he found firewood and dry branches. With haste, he made a bed of dried leaves and kindling and hauled the heavy body on top of it. Drops of sweat appeared on his forehead, and he let out some huffs. Quickly Paul opened the trunk of the car, and took the jerry can filled with gasoline he brought along. Half the content was poured over the body of the late Jimmy Tyler.  
"Thank God we are in the middle of nowhere," he said to himself, throwing a burning match onto the gasoline drenched body. In seconds a large, all-consuming fire appeared. The smell of burning flesh almost made Spector throw up. Fascinated he stood still and watched as the body was devoured by fire. He knew only a pile of charred bones would remain.  
Easier to bury, harder to identify. Contented, he went back to the house.  
Tom was still sitting at the table, still staring at the opposite wall with unseeing eyes. It felt like he was hollow. Just a body but no one in it. An empty shell. Spector sighed. He took a bucket and mop and began to clean up the large amount of blood. When the job was finished, he grabbed a chair and sat down next to Tom. 

"You know, Anderson," he started with a soft voice: "Tyler wasn't exactly a boy scout either. He tried to kill us in the woods remember? The fact he tried to kill me, that I understand, but you, you were just doing your job."  
Tom looked at Paul but stayed silent. Spector continued:  
"You know he was violent right? Beating up his wife? His kids? The man was a monster. You shouldn't feel guilty like that, you did the society a favour, you know." Tom lowered his gaze.  
"I took away a man's life," he finally mumbled: "I took away everything. Not just his life, but his dreams, his future. I took away someone’s husband, someone’s father, someone’s son, someone’s friend. And even worse, these words, I hereby solemnly and sincerely declare before God that I will faithfully discharge the duties of a member of the Garda Síochána with fairness, integrity, regard for human rights, diligence and impartiality, upholding the Constitution and the laws and according equal respect to all people, while I continue to be a member, I will to the best of my skill and knowledge discharge all my duties according to law, and I do not belong to, and will not while I remain a member form, belong to or subscribe to, any political party or secret society whatsoever, I betrayed that today. I betrayed my oath as a police officer. I betrayed everything I am." Paul stared at him, shocked.  
"Tom, he was going to kill us!" he yelled: "You did what you had to do!" Anderson shook his head.  
"No," he whispered: "he was down on the floor, Paul, he was taken out and there was no need to chase a bullet through his head."  
Slowly Tom got up and crawled on the mattress, laying down curled up like a ball, sobbing like a little child. Looking at this heap of misery, Spector realized how latest events effected the young DS. He also realized, feeling the pain in his heart, looking at the scene, how fond he had become of Anderson. Fell in love even. 

He let out a deep sigh. This wasn't a game anymore. It had been at first, when Anderson arrested him. And shoving Paul into the police car. Soft hands on his neck when Tom pushed his head down, to make sure Paul didn't bump it. The whole ride, Anderson didn't speak a word. Spector did, trying to offend him. But the young man didn't break. Paul remembered the hardening of his chin, the way he smelled. How warm Tom's thigh felt against his. A small chuckle escaped his mouth as he thought about how he chased the young DS. How pleased he felt discovering the true feelings behind the hard looks Tom threw him. It was the blinking, the beginning of forming tears, the way he cleared his throat that gave the young man away. Just for a millisecond Anderson let down his guard, but it was enough for Paul to know what he truly felt. Paul knew Tom was looking at the screen when Gibson questioned him. That's why he stared into the security camera so much.  
A cat and mouse game.  
In the woods, before they got shot, he even laughed with the fact Tom slept with Stella. The annoyed look upon Andersons face, trying to tell Paul he was just being a dumbass made him smile. But he also remembered the jealousy he felt knowing they did.  
"Yes," Spector thought: must be love. He looked at the shivering body on the mattress. Tom needed him now.  
He took the young man into his arms. Stroked the back of his head while Tom cried. He felt the warm tears running down his neck. They both didn't say a word. There was no need to. To hold Tom, letting him know Paul was there for him, that's all the young man needed. Paul felt how the sobs slowly reduced. The breathing slowly steadied.  
"Just close your eyes, Anderson," Spector said. The young man slowly dozed off. "I love you," Paul whispered when he knew Tom was deep asleep: "more than you know."


	10. chapter ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom looked down at the face of the dead Jimmy Tyler. Dead eyes staring back at him. Slowly the floor was disappearing in a sea of blood. The mouth of the dead man started to form words, but Tom couldn’t understand what he was saying. A cold blue hand reached out to him. Tom bent over, bringing his ear close to the dead man's face.  
"Murderer," Jimmy whispered, in a cold, monotone voice: "murderer!" Shocked Tom pulled away.  
"Please," Tom pleaded: "Please go away, leave me alone." Jimmy crawled over the floor, trying to grab Tom’s legs. Blood ran down his pale white face.  
"Murderer," he repeated, getting closer and closer to Tom.  
Anderson looked around him, begging god for help, till in the corner of his eye, he saw Paul, Stella and his own Sister, dead. Shot in their heads, pointing at him with blood dripping fingers. He looked down, at the smoking gun in his shaking hands.  
"O god!” He yelled in agony: "What have I done, I didn't mean to, I’m so sorry!" The four of them came closer, surrounding him, cornering him. Cold hands were placed on his shoulders, startling and pulling him. Murderer was shouted in his ears. He tried to cover them, with both hands, but he kept hearing the accusing word, like it was imprinted on his brain. Louder and louder, it filled his head, pounded in his ears. He felt like his head was going to burst. They pushed him down, their hands were all over him, smouldering him, he felt like he was choking, drowning in a pool of blood and guilt. He couldn't breathe, they where shaking him, repeating his name over and over...Yelling and covered in sweat. Tom woke up, the worried face of Paul staring back at him.

 

Disorientated and confused Tom sat up, blinking his eyes, looking around him.  
"You had a nightmare," Spector whispered: "You were yelling in your sleep, kicking, I had to wake you up." Finally Tom noticed Paul.  
"You're not dead," he said, still shaking.  
"It was just a dream," Paul comforted: "just a dream." Anderson nodded.  
"Looked pretty real to me," he mumbled, barely noticeable. He sunk back into his pillow like a sack of potatoes. Paul turned onto his side, studying Tom’s dubious face.  
"Tom," he started: "I know you feel guilty." But before he could continue Tom interrupted him. "What do you know about guilt." He sneered: "You kill women for fun. You squeeze their throats because it turns you on. By God, I don't think you know what feelings are even. All that that has happened now, it's all your fault, if you just stayed out of my life, I wouldn't have had a reason to shoot that man." Pauls face was drained from color. A shocked glance filled his eyes. "Now, you're just being an asshole", he said.  
"Well, maybe you are turning me into one," Tom snarled, turning away to hide the tears in his eyes, but the retained sob he let out did not escaped Pauls attention. Hesitatingly Spector placed his arms around Toms waist. A little shiver went through the younger man's body.  
"Trying to push me away won’t help, you moody, skinny little bastard, I know you are scared, but you know what, you stupid sod?" he chuckled: " I love you too much for that shit you are pulling right now." Slowly, Tom turned around facing Paul.  
"What did you just say," he asked in a small voice.  
"I said I love you," the older man repeated: "Don't tell me you are turning deaf." 

"I love you to," Tom mumbled: "I really do, but..."  
"But what?" Paul asked. Tom sighed. Sadly, he said:  
"You and me, Paul, all of this," making a sweeping motion signifying the old house they were hiding in. "Don't get me wrong, I really do love you, and honestly, I don't want to be somewhere else, not even now, I really don't, but what about the future, do we even have a future? I mean, you are a fugitive, and for all I know with all that happened now, so am I. So, where do we go Paul, how is this ever going to work? And how long are we going to be able to stay together? Stella already knows where we are...."  
Paul gave him a questioning look.  
"You are right about the last part," he said: "We should keep moving, she won't stay quiet forever. Say, Anderson, what about your house, you know, that cottage? It's just outside Belfast right?" Horrified Tom replied:  
"My house? Have you completely lost your mind, Spector? Finally going bonkers aint't ya? Yah, it's like 20min driving from Belfast, it's my grandparents’ house actually, I inherited it, but don't you think that's a bad idea to stay there? And besides, how do you know I own a house?"  
Paul shook his head: "They sure swept your place by now, from the moment they found out I took you with me. Oh, and I know because I might have followed you a few weeks ago". Faltering, Tom nodded.  
"I guess so", he shrugged: "First thing they did probably was sweep my place. And you did what?" Paul smiled.  
"Perfect," he said: "We will leave this shite place, first thing in the morning. And I followed you, just you know, I wanted to see more of you, told you, you are my favourite brunette." Tom's mouth fell open.  
"Omg!" he said: "You’re really are serious about this aren't you? You want to stay at my place? And off the record, you are my favourite criminal to." Paul grinned at that last reply and nodded firmly:  
"Last place they will look for us now. Besides, I want to see where you live. An old dusty nana place."  
An insulted grimace appeared on Andersons face. "Just so you know:" he said defensively: "I did the renovation myself. It turned out quite modern, thank you very much." Incredulously and with an amused look on his face, Spector said: "You? You renovated the place?" Tom frowned.  
"Course I did," he said: "I'm quite handy you know." Paul let out an amusing laugh.  
"I'm sure you are," he smiled: "Now, what about a few hours of sleep? We leave early, before sunrise. So lay down, get some sleep, because you really are a crusty, cantankerous, annoying child when you are tired." Tom shrugged.  
"Pfffttt", he sighed: "That is what love is, take the good and the bad."  
The next morning at dawn they were on their way to Toms cottage. Ground fog was making the whole flee a bit mysterious and tense. An Ed Sheeran ballade played on the radio. Tom looked at Pauls concentrating face as he was steering the small, dark car through twists and turns of the country lane. He suppressed the snarling, hungry feeling in his stomach, without success.  
"A bit hungry, aren't you," the concentrated driver asked, without worry as if they were just on a road trip. Tom nodded, shyly.  
"Mmm," he answered the older man, "just a bit." Paul smiled.  
"We will stop in about half an hour, and have some breakfast. Wouldn't want you to starve. You are too skinny anyway." Anderson smiled and looked out the window. How beautiful the sunrise was, he thought to himself. Many shades of gold appeared in the sky, Turning the grass in the meadows more green. The dew glittered like tiny jewels scattered across the fields. He just admired it. Enjoying the passing view. A half hour later, Paul stopped at an old inn. Tom grabbed his hand. "What if they recognize us", he asked worried. "Here?" Paul smirked:  
Look around you, we are in the middle of nowhere, I bet they haven’t even heard of hot water in this place."  
Sighing, the young DS got out of the car, and stretched his stiff limbs. He felt his heart beat rapidly within his chest as they both walked in. A friendly old lady welcomed them immediately, guiding them to a table near the window in the corner. The inn was cosy, a fire was blazing in the inglenook fire place, reflecting on the wood and making warm colours glow throughout the room.  
Tom finally relaxed when they took their seat. The friendly lady asked them what they wanted. Spector ordered a bowl of muesli, with forest fruits, yoghurt and a cup of tea. Tom smiled at the old lady and said he would like a traditional Irish breakfast and a cup of the strongest coffee they had. The woman took their orders and headed for the kitchen. 10 minutes later Paul’s eyes almost fell out of their sockets when he saw the breakfast Tom ordered. Slices of bacon, sausages, scrambled eggs, black and white pudding, fried potatoes, tomatoes, mushrooms and soda bread.  
"How on earth are you going to eat all of that," he asked Tom. Tom laughed loudly:  
"I'm just really hungry, you know, and besides, my mum told me breakfast is the most important meal of the day." The scrawny man attacked his plate under Spector amused look.


	11. chapter eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toms house was really tasteful, Spector had to admit that the living room had bright white walls, with black and white pictures here and there, which was in contrast with the black marble floor. He saw a huge black leather couch, with eggshell white fluffy pillows. A big open fireplace and also a black ebony dinner table with white leather chairs. Huge windows which let in a lot of daylight, and a view that took your breath away.  
Paul walked around, curious like a nosy kitten, touching things, picking them up and placing them down again. He whistled between his teeth, admiringly. Tom smiled. "Guess you like it", he smirked. Paul laughed.  
"Yes," he answered: "I have to admit Anderson, you have taste. Expensive taste by the look of it." Tom shrugged.  
"On what else do I have to spend my money on?" Anderson answered. Amused he followed Paul around.  
"Oh my god," Spector shouted: "you even have a bar!" Without hesitation he stepped behind the bar, made a gesture towards Tom to sit down on one of the chairs.  
"What can I get you?" he asked tom, with a tone that made Tom laugh.  
"I'm dying for a drop of good whiskey," the younger man replied. Paul smiled and turned around, checking out the bottles. He hesitated when he took one.  
"What about this one?" he asked Tom with a doubting undertone in his voice, when he placed a bottle of Kilbeggan 1946 on the counter. Anderson's mouth corner curled up. "That is a rare bottle" he told Paul: "One of the last releases of the original distillery, so, yes, that is a good one." Paul nodded.  
"How do I serve it?" he asked. Tom smiled and pointed at the little freezer.  
"There are some whiskey stones in there," he said: "I like it on the rocks, but not ice cubes, they melt and such a fine whiskey mixed with water just spoils the flavour." Spectors mouth hung open a bit when he heard Tom talking.  
"Are you sure you're a DS", he asked, mockingly: "you sound more like a professional bartender." Tom smiled but a sad glance appeared in his eyes.  
"My grandfather was a whiskey lover, it was his hobby, he was obsessed with it, to find the perfect bottle, the perfect flavour." He whispered: "he taught me all there is to know about it. There are even more expensive and rare bottles in the basement, he collected a lot of them throughout the years, drove my grandmother crazy from time to time." 

"What happened to them?" Paul asked whilst pouring out their drinks: "And what happened to your parents, I mean, you never talk about them you know." With trembling hands Tom took a sip of his whiskey and cleared his throat.  
"My grandmother died of cancer," he started: "My grandfather died of old age." He twirled his drink around in his glass, the stones making a tinkling sound hitting the glass. "My sister and I, we moved in with them, I was 15, my sister 10, when our parent's died," he continued: "you see, my father was a drunk. And an aggressive one to. Many times, my sister and I had to hide ourselves, to avoid his aggressive moods. I saw my mother walking around with a bruised face more than once. No, we didn't have a good childhood, you know.  
One night, they came from a party, but they never made it home. My father, pie-eyed as usual crashed the car against a tree, they were both killed instantly. We waited for hours, my sister and I for them to come home, but it was the cops that showed up at our doorstep, telling us the bad news. My granddad was with them, so, we took our stuff, and moved in, here, in this very house. From that moment on, life was better." Tom hesitated, and his voice broke a little when he continued: "The only one I truly missed was my mum, she was a good, kind woman. You know, I still miss her." A single tear escaped his eyes. When he rubbed his nose with his sleeve, it was a childish gesture, but it showed his most vulnerable side. In an attempt to comfort him Paul wrapped both his arms around him and kissed his neck. Gratefully, Anderson rested his head on Spector’s shoulder. They just stayed like that for some time until Spector broke the silence. 

"Do you always get so emo like when you drink whiskey?" he joked. A deep laugh escaped Andersons throat.  
"Every time," he laughed. Paul pouted.  
"Water for you from now on," Spector smiled: "now, show me the rest of the house, will you?"  
Quickly the younger man grabbed Pauls hand and pulled him from his chair.  
"Come on," he said excitedly: "Much more to see!" Surprised by the sudden change in Andersons mood, the older man let himself get dragged along through the cosy house. There was a large kitchen with a cooking island, black lacquered cabinets, a massive grey, granite sink and an oven were a whole pig could be roasted in, accorded to Paul. From there, Tom dragged him along, up the oak stairs to the master bedroom. In contrast with the ground floor, the bedroom was not black and white, but a cosy dark painted beige, with heavy, dark brown velvet curtains draped around the window, and a huge king-size box spring with luxurious-looking chocolate brown satin sheets. On the floor there was a light beige, thick carpet. Paul was convinced if you stepped on it, you sank into it up to your ankles, it looked that soft, and it covered half the dark parquet flooring. On both sides of the bed, there were heavy mahogany wooden bedside tables with gold tone night lights. They looked a bit kitchy. Tom followed Pauls gaze.  
"Christmas present from my sister," he smirked: "she has a weird taste."  
Above the bed, there was a huge painting of Ross Castle. Spector pulled a questioning look. "Oh, that", Anderson answered, as cheeky as he could: "That has been in the family for, I don't know, centuries, you see my great grandmother was a descendant of the O’Donoghue clan but she chose my great grandfather above some stuck up rich geezer and she was cast out by the family. Or something like that."  
"So you have a little bit of blue blood running through your veins," Paul joked and took Tom tightly in his arms. His hungry eyes gave away what he wanted. "What do you think Tom?" he asked: "shall we test that enormous bed of yours? Will you fuck a commoner, like me, my lord?" he asked with a hoarse voice. Tom wrestled himself free from his embrace.  
"You, erm, you want me, to, erm, do you?" he asked uncertain wobbling from one leg onto his other nervously fidgeting with his hands. Spector smiled:  
"You heard me Anderson, or do you want me to beg for it?" Laughing Spector flattened himself down on the ground and crawled like a dog on hands and knees towards Tom. "Do you want me to beg, master?" he asked again, challenging.  
"Get up from there, you old teaser", Tom smirked: "before you hurt your back." He pulled Spector closer, grabbing his waist and leaned in for a kiss. Two pairs of lips, nibbling, greedily. Two men moaning, their tongues sliding into each other’s mouth. Hands pulling clothes, rubbing bare hot skin.  
Paul laid down on the bed, and god, how soft and comfy it felt. It felt like floating on a cloud. Slowly, Tom crawled between his legs, and his hands started fiddling with Pauls trouser button.  
"Fuck me, Anderson", Paul moaned again: "Please, just fuck me; I want to feel you inside me."


	12. chapter twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impatiently he rubbed the forming bulge in Tom's trousers, kissing Anderson so hard, the younger man could barely take a breath.  
"Jesus!" Tom cursed: "You are eager, you dirty strumpet!" This reaction provoked a slight sigh of frustration and some teeth angrily biting his lip. The young DS could taste the blood of his damaged lip in his mouth.  
"Fuck" he moaned in Pauls mouth: "Are you trying to eat me?" In one movement Tom's shirt was torn from his body and fingers were pinching his hard nipples painfully but at the same time so deliciously it made Tom curse with arousal. Paul moaned in his ear: "Less talk, more fucking, now!" Muttering a playful "yes, sir.." The young man helped Paul remove his jeans and t-shirt, the naked body of Spector he was so fond of revealing.  
"Perfect", he whispered between his teeth: "so damn perfect." Paul flushed with excitement, when Tom kicked off his jeans and boxers, revealing his full hard cock. When Tom leaned over him, towards the bedside table, taking a condom and lubricant out of the drawer, Paul felt the younger man's heart raging in his chest. With fumbling fingers, the DS tried to rupture the packaging but suddenly Paul's hand stopped him. A questioning look appeared on Andersons face. 

Spector shook his head.  
"I want to feel everything of you inside me", he muttered: "everything!" He took the lube out of the startled Anderson's hands and began oiling Tom's erect penis and fingers. Whilst throwing hungry, furtive glances at Tom, Paul laid on his back in the position to give Tom access to his hole. With rosy cheeks and heat that spread into his groin area Tom cleared his throat nervously, and lay down, slow and teasing, between Paul's wide open spread legs, his mouth seeking Pauls, kissing him ravenously and impassioned, his long, slender fingers teasingly playing with Paul's anus, rubbing the hole. Inserting just one finger, in and out slowly, driving the older man out his of his mind.  
"For fucks sake!” Spector wailed: "please, you mad tormentor, will you just frig me!" At the same moment, Tom pushed two fingers at once inside Pauls tight hole, making the man yelp out loud with pleasure. Adding a third finger and making Paul plead and beg. Tom felt how the tight ring of muscles open up. The arousing groans that escaped the older man's throat made Tom want to fuck him, to dominate him.  
He took Paul's legs and put them on his shoulders, took his hard member and pushed, in one fluent motion he was buried to the hilt. For a few seconds Anderson stayed still, giving Spector time to adjust. 

"Will. You. Start. Moving." Paul groaned between gritted teeth: "right. Now!" Tom smiled at the benevolent man, and started to move excruciatingly slow. Feeling the tightness and the pulsing muscles around his cock were beyond description. Tom never felt anything like that. His movements grew bolder, more aggressive. Sweat was forming on his pale skin as he slammed into Spector. He felt how he hit Paul's prostate with every deep thrust and how Spector reacted to that. He knew the older man was close, seeing him jerking his member desperately, hearing the curses in his ears and Paul came. His anal muscles contracting around Tom's penis, creating a sensation that made Tom have the best orgasm he ever experienced. He felt how the contractions of Spector's muscles milked him, till the last single drop of semen was pulled out of him. Breathing heavily and enjoying the last spasms of his overwhelming orgasm he let himself collapse down on Paul's chest. The rigidity of his member slacked off and he felt himself slipping out of Paul.  
"Gods." Spector whispered: "you really are an unbelievable sex god, Anderson." Exhausted but satisfied Tom looked at him, and pressed a soft kiss on his lips.  
"mmm tired." he whispered: "mmm you to hot." Spector smiled, and took him in his arms, his legs still wrapped around Anderson's waist.  
"You earned yourself a bit of sleep, so you will be fit for the next round." He teased the younger man. The only sound Tom was able to make was a barely noticeable "mmmm". When Paul looked at him, he saw that Anderson had already drifted into a deep sleep. Spector pressed a soft kiss on his forehead and closed his eyes, a smile playing on his face, the younger man safely sleeping in his arms. That's how Tom's Sister found them a few hours later.....


	13. chapter thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gail's mounth fell open as she saw her brother and that murderer both naked in bed sleeping in eachothers arms. Her eyes glid from the two sleeping forms to the lube standing on the bedside table. She covered her mouth with her hand as she looked at her brothers back and neck. All scratches of fingernails and love bites. Devostated she looked at the clothes scattered on the floor and almost felt like vomitting. Tom moved in his sleep, he putted his leg over that of Spector, stroking his groin with his knee. She saw how Spector became hard. "Tom!" she yelled. Both men scared up from their postcoital catnap. "Damn it," Anderson cursed as he saw his sister flee from the room: "where are my goddamned clothes?" Halfdressed he rushed down the stairs. "Gail!" he yelled: "wait! Gail, for fucks sake, wait!" Outside he could grasp her arm. Her cell phone fell to ground. "Gail, please, listen to me," Tom pleaded: "it's not what you think." His sister looked at him like he was a complete stranger or completely mad. "Oh," she hissed: "it looks to me like you are suffering from stockholm syndrome, bedding your abductor. But don't worry, Tomsie, help is on the way." Tom began to panic as he heared her words. He took his sister by the shoulders and shook her. "What do you mean, help is on the way? I don't need help Gail, i fucking love him," he gritted. In the distance, he heard sirens wailing. "No", Anderson screamed: "you bloody twat, what did you do? The fuck have you done?" Extremely calm she looked at him. "I called the cops, what else," she said. The blow that Tom gave her made her fall to the ground, her lip bleeding. Just when he was going to stomp her in the belly two strong hands grabbed him.

 

"Stop it, Anderson," Spector said: "it's over, love. it's over." The first policecars drove up the driveway making it impossible to flee. "You have to run, Paul," Tom yelled hysterical: "Paul, please, just run!" Spector shook his head. "I can't run anymore, Tom", he said calmly: "i'm not scatting away anymore." Tom stared at him. "But Paul," he tried: "they will lock you away for life. Please, just run." Again, Spector shook his head. Four more police cars arrived to the scene. In one of them Jim Burns and Stella Gibson. "Both of you, hands in the air", Burns yelled. Anderson looked around him. He saw a multitude of weapons aimed at them. Spector whispered in his ear: "Forgive me, Anderson, i'm not taking you down with me." Before Tom could respond Spector pulled a gun and held it against Anderson's temple. "Drop your weapon," Gibson screamed: "Drop your weapon, Spector, or we will open fire." With a big smile on his face Spector pretended he pulled the trigger. A a deafening noise of firing guns sounded trough the air. 

Spector fell to the ground, blood seeping everywhere out of his body. Anderson dropped to his knees, screaming out the top of his lungs. "What have you done, you big juggins," he cried: "look at this mess." His trembling hands tried to stop the bleeding but it was just too much. "I did what I had to do. You are free, Tom, they'll think I'll took you hostage," Paul murmured: "I'm so cold, Anderson, I think I'm dying." He coughed and blood gushed from his throath. Almost inaudibly Almost inaudibly he whispered: "I do love you, you bloody DS." Spectors hand fell next to his lifeless body. 

 

4 month's later:

Anderson took a last look into the cracked old mirror. The grey hoody made him look creepy but that was the point. His face looked pale with dark circles around the eyes. Almost like a ghost. From the mug shot hanging on the mirror, Spector looked at him defiantly. "It's all for you, Paul", Tom whispered carresing the picture: "It's all for you, nobody will forget you, i will not forget you". A rattling sound echoed in the room. "Where am i?" a scared womansvoice came from behind his back. Tom turned around and faced the tied up woman sitting on a chair. Her eyes widened as he exposed his toys on the worn half rotten table. She was shaking as he took the aluminum baseball bat and swung it a few times back and forth in front of her face. His slender fingers then slid across the series of kitchen knives who where stained with traces of blood. The poor woman begged to let her go, her eyes tear-stained and puffy red. Laughing like a deranged madman he walked to the corner of the room and turned on the camera. "Sorry, no can do, you see you and i are going to have some real fun:" he said maniacally: "And make sure you scream, there is no one here who can hear you. I just love screams, don't you?"

The end


End file.
